Tales of the Fallen
by YamiDangan395
Summary: You're the older sister of Frisk, the eighth human to fall down Mt. Ebott. Filled with worry, you set out to look for her. However, what if you fell down as well? Sort of Reader Insert, though a bit more strict. No (Y/N) here! Your name is Angel! [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: The Fallen Angel

**AN: Hey, it's YamiDangan626! I'm kind of having all these ideas about Undertale, so that's probably the only thing I'm going to be updating for a while. Maybe. I suffer from Fanfiction ADHD, so I might do this, then that. Also, SPOILERS for Undertale! Play the game first!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or anything I might reference in any way!**

 **EDIT: I fixed a few things. Gotta learn to pay attention while I'm writing. :(**

 **EDIT 2: Fixed more stuff. God, I really have to pay attention! Maybe I should get a Beta Reader?**

* * *

"Frisk!" You cried out, "Wait up!" You were a young teenage girl, around fifteen years old. You had brown hair and dark blue eyes that always had a cheerful gleam inside them. Following your younger sister, you sighed as you lugged around all your stuff.

You wore a black T-shirt, a black and blue triangular patterned belt that looped around since it was so long, black drawstrings with a blue stripe on each side, black hiking gloves and boots, and a silver chain necklace around your neck. On your back was a large black camping bag.

Complying with your wishes, Frisk stopped and smiled softly. Your younger sister, who was nine years old, was a genius. She had abnormal intelligence and had skipped four grades. She was now in your class, which was highly embarrassing when you had to explain that she was your sister and that she was the same grade as you were. It didn't help that she outshone you in everything, especially physical education.

However, Frisk was extremely shy. In her eight years of schooling, including kindergarten, she had only opened up to about three people other than yourself. But, you always liked to smile when she smiled. Her grin was contagious.

Compared to you, her style was much more simplistic. She wore an oversized blue striped purple sweater that used to be yours but she started to wear it. A pair of blue jean shorts with black sneakers finished her attire. She had brown hair and brown eyes with pupils shaped like hearts. It was kind of weird, but you never really questioned it.

Frisk watched you stumble into the clearing that she was in. You huffed, "Could you at least tell me where this 'super awesome camping place that is so awesome that we have to pack up our tent immediately and move there' is?"

Your younger sister looked up and pointed at the Mt. Ebott that was a only a few miles or something away. You openly gape, "You want to camp at the mountain where about seven people disappeared and the historical place where monsters were sealed into?"

Over the last couple of years, seven kids had disappeared into the mountain, creating the legend that whoever climbed the mountain would never return. The first fallen child had been found dead in the hands of a monster who had escaped the barrier that was the result of the Great War. Ever since then, children have been reportedly missing.

Shaking your head negativity, you crossed your arms in front of your chest, "Then why do we need to camp out? We have a lodge up there!" The nine year old grinned mischievously before you realized what she did, "Oh hell no! You made me pack a ton for camping just so we could live up there for a couple of days?!"

Frisk nodded.

You felt ready to start tearing off your hair, "OH MY GOD FRISK!"

* * *

You sat in your cabin, sitting on an air mattress as you read Frisk's favorite bedtime story. Your hands trembled before you dropped the book unceremoniously and held your head in your hands, "She's coming back." You muttered to yourself, repeating it over and over as if it would hypnotize you into believing it.

Picking up your laptop, tears start running down your cheeks as you remember the times when you and Frisk would watch various anime on your laptop. Closing the laptop after trying and failing to cheer yourself up with anime, you sobbed as you felt loneliness, sorrow, guilt, and anger. Loneliness because she hasn't come back, sorrow since she might never come back, guilt because you allowed her to explore the mountain, and anger at yourself for not paying attention.

Tears streaming from your eyes, you looked up determined, "No..." You said to yourself, furiously wiping at your eyes, "I-I have to look for her. It's only been two days, she's still alive somewhere! She has to be!"

Filled with determination, you shove everything important inside of your backpack. Laptop, food, flashlight, clothes, and etc. You pull on your jacket and start trekking up the mountain. Climbing with a purpose, you look in any caves you find along the way.

A few hours had passed but no luck. Frisk was nowhere that you looked. Doubt started to worm its way into your heart. Where was she? Wiping away any tears that sprouted from your tear ducts, you walked. Finally, you reached the final cave.

At the end of the cave, there was a large hole. Your heart stopped as you stared wide-eyed into the dark abyss below. There, right at the edge of the pit, was a small button. A heart shaped button you gave to Frisk on her last birthday as a small gift. You fell to your knees, "No... no... nononono!" You screamed, "Frisk! Are you there?! Please tell me you're alive!" You clutched the heart button in your hand tightly.

You couldn't even see the bottom of the dark hole. Picking up a rock, you dropped it into the dark abyss, listening closely. When no sound was heard for a minute, you started to tear up, "C'mon!" You cried, "Please be alive, Frisk..."

But then you realized something, if Frisk fell down there, what if other kids fell down there too!? The reports of missing children all seemed to point that they fell down the hole and were either killed by the fall or by the monsters. You shakily stand up, putting the button into your pocket.

Even though they probably were dead, you had to report to the police. Then they'll cover the hole with something. They'll send a team to find the missing children... and if it came to it, their corpses.

With this thought, you turned around to get to the police station and tell them about this new information.

You froze.

A child was standing in your way. Wearing an oversized yellow striped green sweater and a pair of jean shorts, similar to your sister. She smirked as her crimson eyes seemed to glow. **"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."** She grinned widely, not seeming sorry at all.

You stiffen before you squeaked out, terrified of the child's smile and crimson eyes, "W-What? Why are you stopping me! This is really important info for the authorities! They can cover the hole!"

She smirked, **"Heh, that's why. Can't get more victims to kill if the hole is covered."**

You freeze as a chill ran down your spine. "Y-You... What did you do to Frisk!?" You demanded, your fear forgotten as anger took over.

The child seemed faze in and out of existence, like she was a glitch that should have never existed. Slowly your fear creeped back into your heart as you watched the child in front of you blink and suddenly she was missing her eyeballs. You stared at her open eye sockets, horrified as blood dripped from the holes in her head.

She stepped forward and you took a step backwards.

This continued until you were only a couple inches away from the hole and she was right in front of you.

 **"I didn't do anything to your precious little sister."** She grinned, **"But to you?"**

In her hand materialized a large kitchen knife, edge stained with dust and blood. You started to break out in a sweat as she pointed the weapon at your chest. The point was only an inch way from your flesh. Behind you was the hole, so you couldn't get away without any risk of falling in.

But before you could do something, ANYTHING, she swung the knife down, cutting into your chest and the right side of your face. Skin was revealed as your clothes were sliced open and the cold steel cut slightly into your eyelid, but it miraculously didn't cut into your eye.

Blood seeped out of the cut before the child grabbed the front of your shirt and pulled you towards to her eye level. She giggled and quickly covered your mouth, effectively muffling any screams of pain and panic that could have escaped your mouth.

She shushed softly, pretending that she was only someone that was trying to help. Luckily for you, she glitched again and her eyes came back, allowing you to only stare at her crimson eyes.

She made you stare into her crimson eyes. Her grin twisted into something similar like a jack-o-lantern's, **"You can't run. You can't hide. And you definitely can't tell anyone about our game. I'll get your soul either by choice, or by force. And don't make it too easy for me. I like it when people run."**

Giggling, she pushed you into the hole, smiling darkly as she watched you fall with dark voids replacing her eyes. Her smile grew wide as she whispered a few words that you only slightly caught before you finally fell into blissful unconsciousness, your body plunging into the darkness.

 **"I'll see you soon… Angel."**

* * *

You felt pain all over, wincing as you felt up your head. Moving up, you yet out a silent yell as you held your chest. The skin was irritated and was still oozing out a steady drip of blood. You reached up towards your eye before pausing as you wondered.

What happened?

No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't recall anything from the last few minutes.

How were you cut, why are you down here, and where are you?

All you remembered was looking for Frisk before looking into the last cave then... nothing.

Looking around, you saw that you landed on top of a bed of golden flowers. Stifling a sneeze, you laid back down into the flowers. "I... fell?" You spoke out slowly, not believing the words that came out of your own mouth. You held your head, feeling as if something was missing, no memories of how you fell came up in your mind.

"Where am I?" You mumbled. Your hands tried to pull your T-shirt closer together where it was cut. Finding only two pieces of what used to be your jacket, you tied the remains around where you were cut, effectively bandaging the wound. Biting off a bit of fabric from your shirt, you bandaged your eye as well, hissing as it pressed against the wound.

Now, you were half blind.

That was bad, since this place was really dark.

You left the small patch of golden flowers and went towards the only exit you could see with your only eye. You went through it, only to find yourself in a dark room with a only a tiny bit of sunlight pouring through a crack and lighting up a small patch of green grass. Shuddering at the ominous feel the room had, you try to spot an exit.

You looked over the patch of sunlit land and spotted a purple door at the end. Walking towards it, you coughed, putting your hand to your mouth on instinct. Drawing it away, you widen your eyes as red drops of blood were splattered on your hand. You started to speed walk, then lightly jog, before sprinting into the door.

Running past a pile of red leaves, you ran up a stairway and went into another doorway. You stop as you look through the room frantically, looking for people that had better medical equipment than a bloody T-shirt serving for a bandage. "Hello!?" You shout, cupping your hands around your mouth.

Walking up to the door, you read the stone slab that was hanging on the left side of the door, _**"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."**_

You tilt your head in confusion before you coughed out blood again, reminding yourself that you were slowly bleeding out and needed medical attention.

Passing the doorway, you feel a bit of relief as you spot a small running river. Untying your frantically made bandage, you tear off the other sleeve of your T-shirt and dipped it into some water before cleaning off the wound. You hissed in pain as the cool water touched the wound but sighed as it washed away the fresh blood.

After retying your makeshift bandage, you decide to rest for a moment.

Feeling a bit better after a quick stop, you crossed the small bridge and as you walked, you took note of some switches and scribbling on the wall.

 _"…Wait, what?"_

Your eyes widen as your brain finally processed that.

Markings on the wall meant that people or at least someone who knew how to write had lived here before!

Running up to the wall to view the markings, you smiled brightly as you read the somewhat childish writing.

 _ **"Please flip this switch. -TORIEL."**_

Hope filled your soul as you proceeded with a bright smile. Moving into another room, you raised an eyebrow when you saw a lone training dummy that looked really out of place from the purple stone walls and white marble pillars.

Being bored as all hell, you decided to talk to it for no reason at all, "Hey, sup? How you doing?"

The dummy said nothing.

"Hey, c'mon! Don't be so 'stuffy'!" You grinned.

You couldn't help it. Corny bad puns were in your blood, somewhat. Your father used to be a comedian before he sadly passed away when you were seven. Your mother never really talked to you that much, before she died giving birth to Frisk.

...Why were you thinking about them? You slapped your cheeks lightly before you hissed in pain. Okay, not really the best idea of slapping your injured cheek, but it helped take away your mind from... NOPE!

You liked them since you heard them all the time when you were younger, from your grandfather or from video games and anime. Ever since you got a joke book, you kept making puns all the time. They especially started to escalate when you bought Hyperdimention Neptunia Re;Birth. No one really appreciated them, except for Frisk.

The dummy still said nothing.

"Why you so 'dumb'? Not the talking type? Have I 'cotton' you off guard?" The dummy was silent.

You throw up your hands in exasperation, "Tough crowd. Bah, who cares? See ya later!" You waved to the dummy as you left the room. But just before you left the room, you could of swore that at the corner of your eye, that the dummy had winked a single beady eye at you.

But that was impossible... right?

* * *

"Holy shit."

Across from you, a giant frog with what seemed to be another entity on its stomach merely blinked with both sets of eyes. You drop to your knees and dig into your bag, completely ignoring the fact that the child sized frog standing before you could potentially be dangerous.

You dug out a book that your late grandfather wrote, having kept it since you loved his stories. In the book was detailed information about different types of monsters that he had talked about.

"Where is it? Where is it? Here!" You turn to a page with a picture of the same frog. The resemblance was spot on. Your widened as you stared dumbfounded at both the picture and the frog. These were the monsters that your grandfather went on and on about though no one believed him because he was apparently really drunk and just spouted out random babble.

You looked up at the frog, _**"Froggit. Giant frogs with stomachs that can hold dozens of live flies. They have another entity connected to their stomach. Its tongue is like real frogs' and it will use it when necessary. Note: These creatures are very friendly and will only attack if you attack them. Even then, they prefer to run away."**_

At the bottom of the page, there was a little note that was scribbled in messily, as if someone was rushing to write it down.

 _ **"Compliment them."**_

Smiling nervously, you waved hesitantly at the Froggit, "Um, hi. You look very nice today! Very, uh, froggy." The Froggit tilted it head in confusion before it seemingly smiled at you. It waved you over before hopping over to the other side of the room. You stopped, looking at the room that was full of spikes that protruded from the ground. The Froggit took your hand as you tried to ignore how slimy it was.

 _"OK... Held hands with a frog... This is such a weird day."_

The frog led you through the spikes and you widened your eyes as the spikes retreated before your feet had even started to touch them. The Froggit finished leading you through the spikes before jumping into the water with a croak. It then swam to the other side.

You just stood there with a twitching eyebrow, "W-What the 7734 just happened?" You asked yourself, dumbfounded at the fact that a FUCKING FROG MONSTER held your hand and never tried to harm you in any way. Instead it helped you and was really kind since it just helped you through a puzzle that you would swear that would take you forever to complete.

Your brain shut off, rebooted, and then just accepted that monsters were nice despite that you grew up thinking that all of them wanted to destroy humanity for their souls to become the absolute gods of hyper death or something like that.

Walking through the door, you start walking down a long corridor.

* * *

 **AN: SO! This fanfic is a Reader Insert, but a bit more restrictive. Sorry, I was just reading a lot of Reader Inserts on Quotev and I wasn't able to write in third or first person for this. I just couldn't! But I was too lazy to write (f/c) all the time so... yeah.**

 **Read and Review! :D**

 **This is YamiDangan626, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unending Cycle

**Hey, it's YamiDangan626! I'm here with Chara, the genocide extraordinaire!**

 **Chara: Why are you introducing me now?**

 **Felt like it.** **So, here's the second chapter of Fallen Children! It's kind of sad, it's been... how many days?**

 **Chara: About three months.**

 **...Without ANY reviews from anyone! ~**

 **Chara: I bask in your pain. :)**

 **...Why do I hang out with you again?**

 **Chara: Because GLaDOS never comes out of her room.**

 **...Great. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

 **Just saying, but if you (Angel) aren't on the scene, it will obviously be told in a third perspective.**

 **Disclaimer: YamiDangan626 (That's me) does not own Undertale in any way, shape, or form. Technically, I only own some plushies and some posters I got from Anime Revolution. It's sad, but still the artwork is really good!**

 **Chara: Let's get on with it. :/**

* * *

Your eyes twitch as you look at the large hallway in front of you, filled with large butterfly-like creatures, more Froggits, living carrots things, some weird eye monster things, giant dancing bugs that were sometimes aggressive, and some monsters made out of what looked like gelatin.

Rubbing the bridge of your nose, you sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time since you had fallen down. As you walked across, many of the monsters stopped to wave or they looked at you with shock before rushing away.

Walking into another room, a lone Froggit sat right in front of the doorway. It croaked and pointed to another doorway. You peeked inside and saw a bowl of candy. Picking one up, you popped it into your mouth and grimaced.

 _The taste was indescribable._

Picking up the bowl, you shoved a few more pieces into your bag. For some reason, you felt like the scum of the earth.

Shivering lightly, you quickly placed the candies back and walked away from the room.

More monsters showed up, each minding their own business. Stopping in front of a pile of red leaves, you sat down and smiled to yourself as you gently played in the leaves. You widened your eyes in a bit of embarrassment before you stood up quickly and walked quickly into the next room.

You stopped suddenly as your eyes widened in horror. In front of you was a large line of cracked floor, each one looking like they would collapse at any moment. One piece was caved in already. You gulped as you gingerly touched the floor with your foot, only to gasp as the floor cracked even further.

Drawing in a deep breath, you stepped onto the cracked floor and held in your scream as you fell into the room below.

The fall, thankfully, was a short one. You landed on some more red leaves, cushioning your fall ever so slightly though you still felt a bit of pain in your chest. The jacket bandage was drenched in blood as the wound bled a bit more from the shock of the fall. Clutching your chest, you breathed heavily in order calm yourself.

Looking around the room, you saw a doorway and went through it. Looking up the dark shaft, you saw plenty of vines to climb up to the light above you. Grabbing a tight hold on the natural ropes, you grunted as you started to climb the vines.

Struggling to reach the light with your wound slowing you down, you finally made it to the top.

Finding two lights, you grabbed a hold of the other side and lifted yourself through the small opening, panting as you collapsed onto your backside, wincing in pain as your wound started to burn rather fiercely. After a few minutes of resting, you groaned, "I am never doing that again."

You lifted your head and scanned the room before you froze.

You were still on the other side.

 **You had to do it again.**

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

* * *

After doing the fall and climb trick again after crying for a couple minutes, you moved into the next room. A stone slab was on the wall, as well as a large grey stone that was sitting on a pressure plate. You went up and read the stone slab, _**"Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them."**_

You shrugged before crossing the room again, but not before seeing a few more gelatin monsters, which made you open your book to read about them. _**"Moldsmal. Gelatin like monsters with great curves but with no brains. They use slime from their own body to attack and love to have conversations with hip wiggling. Their bodies regenerate the missing gelatin quickly."**_

On the bottom was another messily written note, _**"Flirt with them."**_ You turned bright red as you read the last note. Now, you weren't shy, but flirting with... jelly was something you didn't have experience in. You peeked at the gelatin monster from the safety of your grandfather's journal.

*sexy wiggle*

 _"GRANDPA, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU ON?!"_

You took a deep breath through your nose, smelling a hint of lime gelatin in the air, before putting away the now dubbed 'monster encyclopedia' into your bag.

Placing your hands on your hips, you shook your waist from side to side. A bit flushed, you looked away as the Moldsmal shifted closer to you. It seemed to observe you before it somehow nodded in satisfaction without a neck or any facial expressions. It pushed out a single gold coin from somewhere in its body and shifted away.

Confused, you picked up the coin and stared at it, wiping off any jelly from its shiny surface.

"They… use gold coins for currency?" You looked at the coin, turning it around before pocketing it.

Money meant food, after all.

And you were fucking _starving_.

* * *

After dancing with Migosps and finding another puzzle with caving floor tiles that made you cry before a shy Whimsun showed you the way, you finally reached a small room with a few cobwebs. You sat down with a sigh as you went through your backpack, tearfully ignoring the broken remains of your laptop that was crushed when you fell. A couple of bottles of extremely fizzy Mountain Dew were inside along with a few flattened sandwiches.

You groaned as you ate the squashed sandwich, "Man… I wonder where Frisk is…" Sighing, you took a sip of Mountain Dew and sat there for a while. Looking at the cobwebs, you noticed a sign. "Hm? Spider Bake Sale? All proceeds go to real spiders… Eh, food is food."

Checking your pockets for gold, you pulled out a few coins and laid them on the floor. All in all, you had sixty-seven pieces of gold. Which was pretty good, considering that all you did was spend some time with each monster you encountered with the help of your grandfather's book.

Reading the sign more for the prices, you placed seven pieces of gold into the web, watching as a few spiders went down from a hole in the wall and grabbed the gold out of your hands before handing you a doughnut.

The doughnut was purple and had what appeared to be webbing.

Shrugging, you took a bite and smiled at the small spiders before handing them ten more gold coins. "Here. I guess you guys need it more than I do." You said with a kind smile. The spiders accepted the currency before retreating back into the holes in the wall.

Now you only had fifty pieces of gold.

You sighed as you swallowed the spider doughnut before you looked at your chest.

...

...

...

"HOLY SHIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS BLEEDING OUT!"

Zipping up your backpack quickly, you ran up into a long room before you collapsed face-first. You felt faint as your blood started to slowly pool. Your wounds seemed to glow a dark red and you screamed as pain erupted in your chest.

You thrashed around erratically, crying out as tears spilled out of your eyes. Monsters that you befriended started to crowd around you, hoping to help. But it was useless as none of them really had any experience in healing. The only monster that could somewhat help were the Vegetoids and the rare Parsnik, but they could only heal so much as their green attacks didn't heal as well as actual healing magic.

One Froggit turned to the other monsters and started to bark out orders in their own unique language.

A trio of Whimsalot flew off, following their orders as they flew off to Snowdin.

* * *

 _"The kid sure is pushing it this time. Three days? That's gotta be some kind of record."_ Sans thought to himself, laying on his bed. He groaned miserably, staring at the darkness that was his room. He had turned off the lights because he wanted to try and trick his brother into thinking he was asleep, but he never did.

Because if he closed his eye sockets for a second, the memories would start to haunt him.

Anytime now, Papyrus would burst into his room, yelling that he was late for sentry duty. He would get up, go to his station, and sit there waiting for the kid. His whole world revolved around the kid, whether he liked it or not.

Would Chara get to the kid first?

Would there be another genocide just waiting around the corner?

What seemed like years to him was nothing but three days to everyone else in the world. The kid didn't even remember the resets, what she had done with Chara's assistance. Every run was just a blank to her, there was no sin to crawl on her back.

It sounded nice, being oblivious to all the things that happened during the resets.

 **Because all the death and despair haunted him forever.**

* * *

 _His brother's remains and signature scarf were half buried in the snow. Sans picked up the scarf gingerly and shakily wrapped it around his neck, ignoring the dust that stained the cloth. He breathed in deeply, before he screamed._

 _Fast forward to the Judgement Hall, where the kid's mangled body lay at his feet before he disintegrates it with a Gaster Blaster, not wanting look at the corpse of what he would have called his little sister._

 _ **RESET.**_

* * *

 _Undyne had successfully speared the kid through the stomach._

 _Tears mixed with blood stains the wooden bridge as Sans widens his eye sockets from his spot behind a pillar._

 ** _RESET._**

* * *

 _She had finally beat Omega Flowey with all of his godlike abilities and spared the weak flower, but she dies from her wounds. All the monsters gasp in shock as she collapses into a pool of her own blood._

 _ **RESET.**_

* * *

This wasn't the first time that Frisk had attempted to stay down here. It probably wouldn't be the last, either. Every time she manages to reach the castle, she always resets, dashing any of the skeleton's hopes.

Whatever he says or does, it never changes the fact that the kid'll reset and continue this cruel pattern. It was utterly pointless to even try and avoid it.

But the most cruel thing was that he was completely alone.

A knock was heard on his door and Sans looked up. He had locked the door, as always.

"SANS! A TRIO OF WHIMSALOT TOLD US THAT ANOTHER HUMAN HAS FALLEN AND NEEDS MEDICAL ASSISTANCE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?" Papyrus' voice called out to him. He sat up on his bed and was about to speak before his brother's words clicked into his mind.

Another human has fallen.

Another **human**.

Flashes of Chara went through his mind as his eye sockets widened.

"I'll come with!" He shouted. Sans shot out of bed and raced out of the door, following Papyrus outside were Toriel and the kid waited. The Whimsalot were there as well, most likely to lead them where the human was. Sans didn't care.

Another human, an UNKNOWN, has fallen.

 _"I don't know if this human can be trusted. But hopefully they won't be another Chara. Or else I have to kill them myself."_ Sans walked with a determined look on his face, blue flames flickering in his left eye socket.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S IT! Sorry that this took so long, I have no excuse. I'm just lazy in the summer.**

 **Chara: Read and Review! Or I'll slit all of your throats while you sleep!**

 **You can't do that! But seriously, review. I would love to hear your feedback! But no flames. I'm just here to spread my own stories, not to be criticized about it. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Chara: Can I still cut stuff?**

 **Cut apples, I don't care. Just not something that's living.**

 **Chara: But that takes all the fun from it!**

 **Jesus, just become a butcher or something!**

 **Chara: ...You know, that's not a bad idea. *picks up chainsaw***

 **...This is YamiDangan626, signing off! *runs away* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

 **Chara: That's the point, idiot! I want to dice you into adorable little chunks! *chases after Yami with a vicious grin***


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

**AN: Hey, it's YamiDangan626! And I'm here with Chara, genocide extraordinaire!**

 **Chara: Sup.**

 **It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm so sorry that this came out a lot later than I expected. Blegh, I'm just super lazy about updating my stories, it seems.**

 **Chara: But hey, you got some reviews last chapter.**

 **I KNOW! I'M SO EXCITED! Thank you guys SO much for the positive feedback! It made me feel all warm and tingly inside!**

 **Chara: So, let's get on with the story!**

 **...What's with you today?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or anything referencing other things. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Screams and choked sobs echoed through the halls as you frantically thrashed around. Your eyes were wide as tears trailed down your face. Blood seemed to endlessly drip from your wound, from your eye and your torso. The crappy bandages that you made out of your jacket and shirt seemed to burn off your body with your own blood.

The monsters you befriended looked on worryingly as they waited for the Whimsalot trio to bring back Toriel, who was the most powerful user of healing magic in the entire Underground and had the most experience with healing humans. As you writhed in pain, one of the Whimsalot flew in, chirping intensely. All the monsters moved away, except for the Froggit who kept keeping watch over you.

You couldn't see anything, only blurred shapes as they hurriedly surrounded you. New figures moved in close, one gasping out loud as they saw you.

You felt a cool sensation spreading across your chest. The cold fought back against the pain, numbing it as much as possible before the cells of your skin and blood started to multiply, flesh growing over your wounds.

"H-Hey, Tori. Why is there a scar? Doesn't your magic heal those too?" An unfamiliar voice asked with a bit of a hitch in his voice.

One blur, presumably "Tori", seemed to choke, "I-I don't know... Something is keeping my magic from healing the scars..."

A small weight was on your chest, and wet but warm drops dripped onto your now healed skin, "S-Sis..." The voice was instantly recognizable. Your vision seemed to clear as the weight used their sleeves to wipe away the unshed tears from your eyes. The familiar figure of your little sister appeared, who was leaning on your chest.

"F-Frisk?" You asked with your voice hoarse from screaming. You felt weightless. Blood was everywhere.

Looking at the scene, you couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "G-Guess you caught me at a bad time..." You sat up slowly, holding Frisk in your arms as she hugged you back, "I-I'm so glad you're safe... I thought... I thought..."

You snuggled your face into Frisk's sweater, your tears seeping into the fabric, "Never leave me alone again..."

That was the last thing you said until your strength ran out. Frisk's voice called out your name before darkness took over again.

* * *

Sans was silent as he listened to the kid cry out the other human's name over and over again. _"Angel..."_ He thought, _"This never happened before in any other timeline... Why is this happening now?"_

He went over to the two humans, his left eye socket flickering as he read the unknown human's stats.

 **ANGEL: ATK 17 DEF 12; LV 3 EXP 0 HP 2/34**

He narrowed his eye sockets at the level. LOVE was your willingness of hurting people, and EXP was the amount of killing you did. Angel was willing to hurt people for her own reasons, but she never killed anyone. So that meant that she either beat people up without killing them, or she was willing to hurt someone in order for a goal of some kind.

Bending down next to the two humans, he offered a gentle smile to the clearly distressed kid, "Hey, it's alright. We'll get them over to our house and we'll get Toriel to bake one of her pies to heal her up quick."

The kid's sobs started to quiet down before she wiped her slightly bloody sleeve over her eyes without thinking. This cleared any tears on her face, but it smudged some of the blood onto her face.

Sans's soul seemed to pulse in horror as he quickly wiped away the red smudges, not wanting to see the innocent girl have any resemblance to that... thing. He looked over to Papyrus and saw that his brother had a grim look on his skull as he looked on worryingly at the pool of blood.

"C'mon, Paps, we gotta get this human over to our house, stat." That seemed to get the taller skeleton out of his slight depression as he bent down to carry the unconscious human bridal style.

Frisk tugged to Papyrus's scarf, _"Please, be careful."_ She signed. It was lucky that Frisk had taught all the monsters sign language. Not only was it a way to finally communicate with and understand the human, it was also the official language for the monsters that were born without mouths.

Sans sighed as he followed the group out the room, but not without another glance at the pool of blood that was on the ground.

 _"Hopefully you won't be another genocidal freak."_

* * *

 _ **Darkness.**_

 _ **Nothing seemed to exist in this world.**_

 _ **There was just you, and the abyss.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Wait.**_

 _ **Who was that?**_

 _ **Why were they here?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Whoever they were, you wanted them OUT.**_

 _ **...**_

 **"Greetings."**

"GAH!" You yelled, quickly sitting upright. Sweat lightly coated your forehead and you wiped it away with your bare hand. Looking down, you raised an eyebrow as you were now wearing a long purple dress with a white symbol that was way too big for you.

"W-Wait... Where am I?" You mutter, feeling sick to your stomach.

Frisk.

Your eyes open wide as you remember seeing your little sister, "Frisk!?" You yell out, gingerly pulling yourself out of the bed that was surrounded by plushies. You winced, holding some bandages that wrapped around your torso.

"Shit..." You mutter, reaching up to your eye and finding that your rather crappy makeshift eye patch was replaced by a real one that stereotypical movie pirates wore. For some reason, it smelled like the sea and a little bit like smoke. You just thought it added to the pirate theme.

You quietly snickered, "Oh, hey. I'm a pirate now. Yar, me mateys."

Stepping out of the room, you looked around the house. It was quite spacey, two floors with the top floor having hallways for bedrooms and washrooms and a large living room for the ground floor. It seemed like the house was like a rather large mansion.

You slowly made your way down the stairs before taking a seat on the couch. Taking in a deep breath, you started to ponder on your weird dream. For some reason, the voice that spoke to you at the end seemed... familiar.

"So... You're up."

Pausing at the obviously male voice, you turned around and froze up when you saw a short skeleton walk up to your spot on the couch. A lazy smile was forever on his skull and two white pupils in his eye sockets seemed to glint a little with amusement, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen something spooky."

You said nothing before you started to reach out towards him. He flinched back a bit, wondering what you were going to do. Your fingers lightly touched the top of his skull. Both of you stared at each other in silence as the skeleton seemed to gain a light blue hue to his face. You caressed the top of his skull, marveling at the smooth texture.

You jerk back, finally realizing what you were doing, "O-Oh, sorry. I've just never seen a skeleton before..."

He shrugged, placing his literally bony hands into his pockets. "It's fine." He chuckled lightly, "But I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"Uh, Angel." You replied, "So... where am I?"

Sans blinked, which fascinated you as you watched the small layer of bone sweep down and cover the darkness of his eye sockets for a quick moment before retreating back into his skull, "Yeah, we're in my house. After healing you up, we brought you here to rest."

The gears in your brain turned slowly before settling on one part of his explanation, _"Oh god, I'm in a BOY's house? I've never done this before! I mean, he IS a skeleton, so he doesn't have a reproductive organ, but still! WHAT THE FUCK DO I SAY!?"_

Your inner turmoil went unnoticed as Sans snapped his fingers in realization. He went into another room before bringing out your backpack, "So, um, your laptop was completely destroyed, but we found some strange liquids that the kid said was Mountain Dew. I've taken the liberty to sending one to Alphys to see if we can recreate it, since the kid told us that you were addicted to the stuff. Kind of strange that you're addicted to the morning dew of the mountains, but I won't judge."

You took back your backpack, still in a daze, before you noticed the lack of most of your belongings inside the backpack. You looked up, "Hey, where's my extra clothes? And basically everything in here that wasn't Mountain Dew?"

Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "Well, about that. Your clothes were covered in blood, so we sent them to the dryers. You should get them back later. On the bright side, Tori had a spare dress for you to wear in the meantime. We've sent your laptop and other electronics to Alphys so that she could fix them after it was crushed from your fall down here."

"Oh."

You both stared at each other before you looked away and picked up a bottle of Mountain Dew. It was definitely less fizzy then before, considering it had at least a day to rest. You twisted the cap open and started to drink it down.

Sans watched in a bit of fascination as the contents of the bottle seemed to disappear. He grinned a bit wider and sat down next to you, pulling out a bottle of ketchup and raising it towards you. You looked at it confused before you clinked his bottle with yours.

A strong bond had been formed that day.

* * *

It had been a few hours just chatting with Sans, and you already felt like you knew him forever. His puns that he sometimes slipped in were hilarious to you, which made him happy as only Frisk and Toriel had really appreciated his puns. Having another person on his list of people to joke around with was pretty fantastic to him.

Sans looked up and blinked as he saw the time, "Whoops, look at the time! I probably should have called Frisk and Tori about you being awake!"

You looked at him wide-eyed before you grabbed the collar of his white tee shirt, "Where's Frisk?" Sans almost prepared a bone to skewer you before he saw the concern in your eyes. The same concern he usually saw in his own eye sockets when he was thinking about Papyrus.

The concern of an older sibling.

"Wow. I'm pretty boned, aren't I?" He grinned. You giggled a bit, slightly loosening your grip. "Don't worry, she's fine. She's probably at the Ruins with Tori. She wanted to stay by your side at all times, but I told her she had nothing to worry about. You were expected to wake up three days later." Here he gave you a look.

You raised an eyebrow, "Three days? I thought you guys used magic or something... Wouldn't that magically heal me?"

Sans sighed, "Well... even though Tori used her healing magic on you, there was some powerful magic inside your cut that was hellbent on sending pain throughout your entire body. That kind of pain would have left you comatose for a lot more if left unchecked. But like magic, you're somehow doing the impossible and waking up way before you were supposed to be." He stared at you, "How did you do that?"

"I dunno." You shrugged.

"You're helpful."

"Nah, I'm way more of a lazybones."

"Oh? Tibia honest with you, I never noticed."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be the type of guy to tell a fibula."

"Well thanks! You are a pretty humerus person, aren't ya?"

"Yeah. But I'll put some more backbone into my puns!"

"Heh, good one." Sans winked, "I'll admit defeat here, but you'll being hearing more of my hilarious jokes later." You smiled, knowing that there was never a dull moment with the lazy skeleton. He pulled out his phone and lazily pressed numbers into it.

A somewhat awkward ringing filled the air. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hey Tori. Tell Frisk that Angel's up."

The call ended immediately.

You blinked, "Uh, wow. That was rather quick."

"Yeah, usually Tori would say a couple of jokes before hanging up. Guess the kid is really worried about you." Sans replied, staring at the screen of his phone before putting it back into his pocket.

* * *

A few minutes later, something banged on the door.

Sans opened it and was instantly taken down as a blur hit him in the stomach. He let out an unconvincing 'oof' as Frisk started to rapidly sign to him. Sans looked at her and raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her appearance. Her clothes were all ruffled and her hair was messy. Bags were under her wide eyes and she started to shake him when he didn't respond.

"Uh, your sis is in her room that we picked out."

Frisk immediately shot off Sans and raced up the stairs, leaving Sans to rub his abused ribs. A hand was lowered into his field of vision and he looked up to Toriel. "Sorry Sans." She said, pulling him up, "But Frisk has been worrying about the other human for almost the entire day. I'm afraid that she didn't get any sleep judging from those bags. I'm a bit worried for her."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing that this bag of bones can't handle." Sans chuckled, "I'm actually more concerned about Angel."

* * *

The door burst open and Frisk jumped in with tears in her eyes. She jumped, aiming towards you in your bed.

"Frisk?!" You yelled in surprise before you were knocked down by your little sister.

She didn't say or sign anything, only silently crying into your borrowed dress. You looked softly at her before you rubbed her messy hair. "Hey... Don't worry. I'm fine. Just... promise me that you'll never go off by yourself." You felt Frisk nod, which was kind of uncomfortable since she was also dripping snot from her nose.

You yawned, before turning off the lamp, "C'mon, you look like you haven't slept for days. Let's get some sleep." Frisk snuggled into your ruined dress before her silent sobs quickly turned into light breathing, signifying that she had fell asleep. You signed and hugged your selectively mute sister.

"Good night sis."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if the end didn't seem too emotional. I never really dealt with missing siblings coming back. So I don't really know how to deal with that kind of situation. But I might edit that to be better.**

 **Chara: Eh, could have been better.**

 **...Glad to see your back Chara.**

 **Chara: Thanks! :)**

 **Anyways, please Read and Review! I love reading those! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll do my best to answer them! If you have some constructive criticism, go ahead! I'll try my best!**

 **Chara: And no flames.**

 **Yeah! I know I'm not the best writer, so please don't flame. If you think something should be different then what I did it, maybe write your own version of this! All I ask is that you ask for permission and tell me when it's up so I can read it!**

 **Chara: ...You're being too nice.**

 **But anyways! This is YamiDangan626, signing off again!**

 **Chara: See you guys in hell.**


End file.
